monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
The House of Obscurity (Adoptables!)
Welcome to the House of Obscurity, an adoptable shop run by Lissamel123. This is a quaint little place where teenaged monsters await to be made into official characters. Take a look around and see if there's anyone you enjoy enough to take home! We currently have 4''' residents. Rules #Ask before you take any of them! #As the title may imply, these OCs are going to be based on rather obscure characters. Of course, I will provide a link to information about them, but if this doesn't prove sufficient, feel free to ask me for more. #You may take as many OCs as you like, but only one per update period. By this I mean, I plan to add more residents to the House in groups of four (obviously, Lissa's interest in doing such permitting). To prevent someone from taking all four, therefor, you can only take one from the set, until I update again, and at that point you may take another! Get it? [This rule is more of a guideline, since this shop does not update frequently. Just don't be a jerk and take a whole bunch in one fell swoop.] #You'll notice, in my shpeal of information for every resident, there's a section titled image file name. This is for whoever adopted that resident's use--Since I name my image files rather silly thing sometimes, they can be hard to relocate without knowing the file name. #Of course, feel free to redraw any of these and add some tweaks once you adopt one! #Enjoy yourselves! Residents Resident #1 (ADOPTED) # '''GENDER: Female #'PARENT: '''The literal copycat who just wants a face, Blanca. (From the game series ''Animal Crossing) #'FLAVOR TEXT:' What a pretty kitty! Like momma, she can copy anybody's appearance near flawlessly whenever she darn well pleases, making the perfect wafflehanger if there ever was one. Wafflehanger...Is that the word? Nevertheless. Her face is also like her mom's, in that there is none...Yet you can draw on it, like paper! That's pretty fun, huh? So, is this kitty cat horribly insecure, making her copy other's appearances? A prankster? Perhaps an artist, using her own face as a test strip? Why don't you deside, if you adopt her? #'IMAGE FILE NAME: '''I'm What You Face When You Face in the Mirror #'ADOPTED BY: DayandNight690 ' Resident #2 (ADOPTED) # '''GENDER: '''Female #'PARENT: Host of radio KBOX, where everything's scrambled, Jumpin' Johnny Jumble. (From the television show Crashbox) #'FLAVOR TEXT: '''Video killed the radio star? Well, nobody told her! This microphone-headed robot has her daddy's knack for anagrams and radio broadcasts--But the two don't often intermix. Pity she always gets the song titles mixed up. Her style's ripped straight from the fifties, bright and brash; and you just wait 'till she breaks out the costumes to adopt other radio personalities. Whoo boy. Her dad's shown her the ropes very well, that's for sure. So is she a chatterbox? More reserved then she looks? Is her mind stuck in the fifties (like her fashion) or is she the most throughly modern android you've ever seen? Well, I don't know...Why don't you adopt her and see? #'IMAGE FILE NAME: 'Put the Blame on VCR #'ADOPTED BY: ThePowerPuffKittie Resident #3 (ADOPTED) # GENDER: 'Female #'PARENT: 'The phantom puppetteer, the wicked cultured, Zizz. (From the video game series ''Pop'n'Music) #'FLAVOR TEXT: '''No phantom of the opera, but a phantom nonetheless. Father dear has begun teaching her his signature puppetteer magic, and she's getting a knack for it...Almost eerily so. All TV-headed robots should stay away, if they know what's good for them! She attends masquerades in Venice with her father, mysterious and elegant as always. Her father's very mysterious, though, so we're not sure how much influence he has on her. Is he pulling her strings, so to speak? Is she as devious as her knack for dark magic would suggest? A regal gentlewoman? Or is this all a facade, and she's soft and shy below a heart-shaped mask? It's a mystery, isn't it? A mystery you could solve if you adopted her. #'IMAGE FILE NAME: 'Evoke the Macbeth Curse #'ADOPTED BY: MonsterGirl2002, under the name Chantal Musical. Resident #4 (ADOPTED) # GENDER: Male #'PARENT: '''The dirty rat, the tricksy thief, Daroach. (From the video game ''Kirby: Squeak Squad, later reappearing in Kirby Mass Attack) #'FLAVOR TEXT: '''Friend or foe? Helper or hero? Either way, a rat's son is still a dirty rat. Sly and devious, he could probably get his grubby little paws on anything if he set his mind to it. He's got some magic in his blood and the ability to float should he so choose, making it even simplier to take what isn't his. But a wee incident of dad's has left him with an (admittingly, justified) fear of being controlled. But also like his dad, he could probably go from bitter fiend to tip-spouting helper in a mere second. But is he a gentleman thief? A clueless kleptomaniac? Is he the brains of a bigger plan, or a pawn exploiting his biggest fear? I don't know, why don't you adopt him and see? But whatever, I'm sure it can't be so bad...Wait, is that a Simirror's wand? ''You rotten rat, come back here! #'IMAGE FILE NAME: '''Honor Among Thieves #'ADOPTED BY:' Jasmin231' ' Resident #5 (ADOPTED) # '''GENDER:' Male #'PARENT:' The toybox terror, the monster clown, Paddywhack. (From the television series Darkwing Duck.) #'FLAVOR TEXT:' Misery loves company? Don't he know it! This fella inherited his daddy's special diet: Misery and humilation. Which certainly can't be hard things to find in a high school setting. But to make matters easier, he has a few ghastly tricks up his sleeves: Telekenisis and the ability to possess any toy under the sun! Pretty spiffy, 'eh? That's probably why he's got that tattered teddy at his side. But there's a catch: Should he get too hungry, he'll get shorter...And weaker...Soon having to possess a toy just to remain material. Yet, look at that sharp-toothed grin...! But what is he really like? Is he the prankster he was born to be? A surprisingly timid bloke who doesn't mind being in a toy's body if it means keeping everyone happy? Or a well-meaning sap driven by hunger and all the negative images that clown suit brings up? Play him like a doll, and soon, you'll see...But don't come to me if you end up worse off! #'IMAGE FILE NAME: '''The Neo-Mod Look Went Out in the Eighties #'ADOPTED BY: Mk marvelgirl ' Resident #6 (ADOPTED) # '''GENDER:' Female #'PARENT:' That poor old royal babysitter, Chancellor Cole. (From the video game The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks) #'FLAVOR TEXT: '...I-I'm sorry, I was distracted. How are her hats staying up like that...? Impossible...Anyhow. This girl's got friends in high places, and don't you forget it. She's going to be a very famous politician, you know! She walks around the halls, authoritive and shifty. What do we really know about her strange chancellor of a father, after all? Well, for all it means, she knows that you don't know much. Unlike the dirty rat above, she doesn't fear being controlled; in fact, she welcomes it. She always knows what's best for herself, and should that happen to be best--Well, so be it. Rumor has it, however, that she really likes locomotives, trains in particular. They calm her nerves, they're a nice place to be. But there's always something shaky about her, just like there was with her father. But we can trust her, right? Well, depends what she's like. A secretive loner? A devil in plain sight? A girl really, truly, trying to do what's best for everyone? Those hats hide many secrets (such as what makes them stay up like that), why don't you strip them off and see what unfolds...? #'IMAGE FILE NAME:' She's Just a Devil Woman #'ADOPTED BY:' WrigglyCaterpillar Resident #7 (ADOPTED) # GENDER: Female #'PARENT:' The hardly ever welcomed but always waiting to play, Game Guy. (From the video game'' Mario Party 3) #'FLAVOR TEXT:' Step right up! Try your luck! Yes, with a showman's spirit and a smiling mask, this girl loves a good game of luck and chance. After all, what couldn't be decided on a coin flip, or a roulette wheel, or a roll of the dice? Practically nothing! She'll take your bets and dole out the multiplied winnings, or she'll take your money and leave you dry. People have made it big with her at their side. People have also fallen hard. Fate's a fickle mistress--She's just her herald, don't shoot the messanger, as they say. Better luck next time! Yeah it leaves people bitter, but what's the worst that can happen? Take a look at her papa! He's been last seen proudly in...Two-thousand-one? Huh. But anyhow, what could this girl be like inside? A child at heart who sees nothing wrong in a good game? A con artist who knows how to make money, and make it well? Perhaps just a simple gambling girl, who'll take whatever entertainment she can get. She's holding some magic boxes. Open one up, see what lies within. #'IMAGE FILE NAME: And the Lucky Number Is #'''ADOPTED BY: Jasmin231 Resident #8 (ADOPTED) #'GENDER:' Male #'PARENT:' That rockin' rodent, that fearful demon, Rap Rat. (From the VHS game of the same name, but here based on the Creepypasta based upon it (those who don't like Creepypastas are advised not to click the link)). #'FLAVOR TEXT:' Are you sick of two-bit Creepypasta kids? All those Jeff the Killers and Slendermen best be put under the skid! No, here we got a rat who's the coolest in the town! He's the baddest, he's the raddest, and he ain't clownin' around! This rat knows just how it goes, he's street-smart and totally wild, and man does it show. He might not be the most well-known and everyone thinks he's lame, but he's seen you emo kids and thinks just the same! He ain't dapper, he's a rapper. R-r-r-rap rat! He'll repeat words (words, words), 'cause actual effort's for the birds (birds, birds)! The best Creepypasta's here to stay, so y'all best make room, okay? He's a demon of fear, and he's comin' near! So what's he like under the skin? Just some loser tryin' to fit in? Is he the coolest, but put under a mat? Or a parody of Creepypasta kids, imagine that? His dad's Rap Rat, and he's the boss. And if you don't adopt him--Meh, your loss. #'IMAGE FILE NAME:' Say Cheese #'ADOPTED BY:' AshlynnElla1354 Resident #9 (ADOPTED) # GENDER: Female #'PARENT:' Toon turned anamatronic turned toon again (assuming you chose paint), the Mad Doctor (from the video game series'' Epic Mickey). #'FLAVOR TEXT:' Just another Wasteland toon? Not quite. Despite going good and becoming a toon again (we're going off the paint ending of ''Epic Mickey 2 here), the Mad Doctor was in need of a lab assistant, someone to tidy up the place while he reprogrammed beetleworx and blotworx. So he made one. Her cutesy human appearance--Yeah, that's all a liberal smattering of paint, covering up an anamatronic body. Flick her with some thinner--You'll see. How she crawled out of Wasteland is a mystery she's hesitant to tell, but she's here, bringing the gift of song and goofy accents with her. And a good old-fashioned knack for building! She communicates mostly in jolly tunes, like papa, and seems as bright and happy as her paint exterior. But let's look into her programming. Is she truly good? Is she hiding wicked intent, planning to overthrow the school with a beetleworx army? Is she naive, having only been built recently? A ditz due to faulty programming? This maid-looking anamatronic comes with a lifetime warranty, and I'd make good use of it by learning just who she is. #'IMAGE FILE NAME:' The Lives we Left Behind #'ADOPTED BY:' AshlynnElla1354, under the name Ethel Doctor. Resident #10 (ADOPTED) # GENDER: 'Female #'PARENT: The taffy-like blob that just wants a sweet heart, The Greedy. (From the film Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure.) #'FLAVOR TEXT:' The best way to this girl's heart is through her stomach! This girl is hardly ever found without candy and sweets sticking to her body, and she's always gnawing on it all. Lollipops, strawberry shortcakes, Fun Dip and licorice--Any and all candies and cakes! Heck, she'll even gnaw on her own limbs, being made of taffy with ribbon candy for hair. But since taffy has no defined snape, nor does she--She can grow and shrink and mold herself to look like anything under the sun, so should she choose. But for now, she's a teenage girl, dressed to impress in a sort of Pastel Goth / Fairy Kei mix. But let's peel away the wrapper--What's she like? Sweet as the candy she always eats? Greedy and manipulative, doing anything to get her way? A spoiled brat who's had the world (or at least a lot of sweets) handed to her on a silver platter? Or is she trying to get over her sticky ways and maybe, just maybe, even go on a diet? As we all know, too many sweets will give you toothaches. So if you take her home to see how she is, it might be best to keep some dental floss on standby... #'IMAGE FILE NAME:' Candy Gonna Rot Your Soul #'ADOPTED BY:' FreakyFusionFan14 Resident #11 # GENDER: Female #'PARENT:' That, um, well...That really shafted and okay-who-really-cares-about-him cereal mascot, Fruity Yummy Mummy. (From the General Mill's monster cereal of the same name.) #'FLAVOR TEXT:' Yes, yes yes yes yes. She understands that she looks completely garish. She can't help her wrappings are fruity. Also, yes, she knows you don't know who daddy is. Fruit-themed monster cereals just don't stand out when you've got chocolate vampires and blueberry ghosts and strawberry Frankenstein's monsters. What kind of catch-all is 'fruity' anyway? At least the others are specific. Geez. Anyhow, what she's lacking in fame, street cred and...Well, anything else, she makes up for in minimalism and simplicity. In just a white dress bearing an ankh and some sandals, she patrols the halls, picking at her wrappings and realizing that cereal mascots really shouldn't be accepted into this school, monster-themed or not. Can you make her speak? If so, what's she like? Does she resent everyone, thinking herself worthy of fame and fortune? Is she accepting of her fate? Maybe she has a wild streak, as bright and crazy as her wrappings? An expert in Egyptian mythology, with her favorite gods and pharoahs? Once a year, you can pour a bowl of her daddy's cereal and splash some milk in with it, chowing down and getting to know this girl who's kept herself...Under wraps. Okay, okay, I'm sorry. #'IMAGE FILE NAME:' Mummified Fruits #'ADOPTED BY:' N/A Resident #12 (ADOPTED) # GENDER: Male #'PARENT:' That imposing figure, that ever eerie goat, Grogar. (From the television show My Little Pony.) #'FLAVOR TEXT:' Who is this 'Nightmare Moon', this 'Discord', this 'Queen Chrysalis', this 'King Sombra'? He's never heard of them. This prince--Duke? Imperial heir?--Of Tambelon has lived his whole life in the shadows, keeping to himself until he had enough power to free himself from such a ghastly place. Now he's here, sliding down the halls, making everyone else point and stare. The bell around his neck gives him immence magical prowess, but without it, his magic fizzles out. His hooded cloak covers his eyes, the word 'TAMBELON' stitched in, as though this is a place others should fear. They aren't scared--More confused. What could this boy be up to? The Ghostly Gossip says he's trying to plunge the school into eternal darkness, with only fellow sons and daughters of My Little Pony characters surviving at his side. He finds this funny. He wouldn't save them. But pull back from this shadowy boy, and let's nudge him into the light for a bit. What's his deal? As grim and ghastly as he's made out to be? Really trying to fulfil his father's dreams and goals? Maybe he's trying to reform, but Tambelon left quite a stain on him? Dare we suggest he's not a necromancer at all, and his magic isn't black, but white? He's not talking to me--Not quite yet, he doesn't trust me. But maybe he'll trust you. #'IMAGE FILE NAME:' The Well of Despair #'ADOPTED BY:' Mk marvelgirl Resident #13 # GENDER: Male #'PARENT:' An odd yet still horrifying jester, The Ghastly Grinner. (from the television series'' Are You Afraid of the Dark?) #'FLAVOR TEXT: This chap's eyes are a bit of an oddity. You see, he's blind. A bit of an accident happened when he was coming out of the comic world which half-erased his eyes--And fully erased his vision. He's no worse for wear, though! He may not look as silly as his father (yet he retained the blue slime saliva), but he's got the same old nasty tricks. If he happens to laugh when you're in earshot of him, you'll be reduced to a drooling, giggling idiot--And the cure is apparently pretty secret, because he only does it in private. He can teleport, too, bouncing around when you aren't looking. He can't look for you--He doesn't know what you look ''like--But he can find you! For someone who looks so cheery, he certainly has a creepy edge. Let's host initiation and see what he's all about. A manipulative psycopath who threatens to laugh if he doesn't get his way? A timid soul, scared of hurting anyone with what he can do? A lost cause, who ponders if he was ever supposed to exist at all, since only one ''Ghastly Grinner comic was made? Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society, I present...The Tale of Resident 13's Atoption, starring you. #'''IMAGE FILE NAME: Don't Make me Laugh #'ADOPTED BY:' N/A Resident #14 # GENDER: Doesn't fit into earthly gender categories; prefers 'they'. #'PARENT:' A strange sight possibly from space, the Flatwoods Monster. (A West Virginia cryptid ) #'FLAVOR TEXT:' Certainly no little green man, this one looks a little weird. Their very tall, with really long arms, sideways-diamond eyes and skin that's really really black. Yet, they don't look very scary at all. Their outfit seems to evoke a bit of a Raygun Gothic-esque feel--Fitting for a parent who was last seen on Earth in 1952. To get rid of any threats they may encounter, they can emit some very odd mist, causing whoever breathes it to get very ill. The rings on their hat always bob up and down, as though they're some strange alien plasma...What's even going on in their head? We clearly can't assume much, since their parent didn't leave much information on their species behind. We can take a few guesses, though. Perhaps they're interested in Earth's myriad of cultures, and more importantly, how things can be different and yet the same? A mere traveller, having seen all the other planets in our solar system? A megalomaniac, seeing if they can enslave Earth because people around here are pretty stupid? Or a budding scientist, kinda peeved that this world has no dinosaurs anymore, because giant lizards are cool? If they like you enough, they may bring you to that strange pulsing red light that could be their mothership. There, you could get to know them better... #'IMAGE FILE NAME:' Area Fifty-Something #'ADOPTED BY:' N/A Resident #15 # GENDER: 'Female #'PARENT: Toy to human, but can change on a dime, an Imaginary Friend. (From the video game The Sims 3) #'FLAVOR TEXT:' A science experiment went haywire! You see, when a certain potion is made at the science station, chucking it at a child's imaginary friend is supposed to bring them to life as a real, honest-to-goodness Sim--Er, person, as it were. But something seems to have gone wrong with this one in particular, since she shows traits of both her original imaginary form and a normal human. How odd! But it can't be so bad. After all, that means she can do some cool stuff! She can become an innocent-looking plush toy, or spin around to convert to her original imaginary, living-doll form. Or, if she likes, she can become completely invisible! One can only wonder what being part-toy would do to one's metabolism. She's loyal almost to a fault and if you're feeling blue, she can cheer you up. That's just what imaginary friends always do! So let's have a little tea party to find out what she's like. Is she a childish prankster? A lost soul, trying to become a full human? A confused girl who truly believes the toys can talk to her? Social Butterfly, or maybe a Loner? She's got five whole trait slots open, plus three favorites and a horoscope. Why don't you take the time to learn what fills all those slots? It ought to be an interesting...Wait, are those clear plastic boots she's wearing? Okay, clearly one of her traits has to be 'Loser' because come on. Seriously? #'IMAGE FILE NAME:' The Island of Misfit Toys #'ADOPTED BY:' N/A Category:Adoptable